Shadow Wing
|Source = Franchise}} The Shadow Wing, also known as the Alpha Shadow or the Large Shadow, is a large Stoker Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg In ''Rise of Berk, a Shadow Wing's egg is similar to that of a Small Shadow. However, it is light green in color and has five dark green spikes on it instead of two. Hatchling to Adult The Shadow Wing is a large green dragon with wide jaws, body, and wings akin to that of a bomber plane. Its legs are also quite stocky, and it has spaced out triangular spines that run along its back. The Shadow Wing's head also slightly resembles a whale's and a snapping turtle's as well. Titan Wing A Titan Wing Shadow Wing is dark green with red spots all over the body. Additional tail fins grow on its tail, several spikes grow on its head and the wings develop a small claw. It is also larger in size. Abilities Intelligence The Shadow Wing is intelligent enough to give the Small Shadows protection and cooperate with them to take down any potential threat. Bomber Formation The Shadow Wing's most iconic feature is its ability to gather Small Shadows to attach to its wings, firing blasts in rapid succession while the Shadow Wing acts as a giant carrier. In this formation, the Shadow Wing gains massive frontal prowess and can annihilate almost anything that gets caught in the hail of molten explosives. Roaring The Shadow Wing can produce a powerful roar that can disorient its enemies and affect its surroundings. The roar is also a signal for Small Shadows to attach to the larger dragon's wings to create their iconic bomber formation. Strength The Shadow Wing can carry the weight of ten Small Shadows on its wings easily with no signs of a struggle. Its strong enough to tail whip Toothless enough to make the tail fin unable to fly for short time. Speed Despite its large size, the Shadow Wing is fast enough to catch up to Toothless, especially when the former still has Small Shadows attached onto its wings. Smoke Some Shadow Wing individuals, such as Smog-bomber, are able to produce smoke from their mouths in order to provide cover for the Small Shadows attached to their wings. These Small Shadows can then fire their lava balls from within the smoke and catch their opponents off-guard. Weaknesses Due to their large size, Shadow Wings aren't as fast or agile to keep up with smaller dragons like the Night Fury. Behavior and Personality The Shadow Wing is a powerful and fearsome dragon that forms a symbiotic relationship with Small Shadows. It usually relies on Small Shadows to do its work, but it will take matter to its own claws. Comparative Statistics Appearances ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 4 In the episode "The Longest Day", Hiccup and Toothless are chased by Baited Breath and her pack and lured to a Shadow Wing. However, they managed to outwit and escape both of these dragon varieties. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk'' The dragon also appeared in this game along with its Titan form. However, its name was changed to Alpha Shadow. References Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Large Dragons Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:Fast Dragons Category:Alpha Species Category:Stoker Class Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragon Species